


Dolls and Boys

by BonfireSmoke, Natureofthefire



Series: Oh But May Your Eyes Deceive You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Disappearances, Dolls, Other, Post-Season/Series 07 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireSmoke/pseuds/BonfireSmoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natureofthefire/pseuds/Natureofthefire
Summary: The boys get a call from an antiquities shop, complaining about some strange activity.But what's up with all the dolls, and where's Cas?





	1. Dolls and Disappearances

**Author's Note:**

> This is mine and Natureofthefire's attempt at a spn fic collab thing.  
> I wrote the first chapter and she'll write the second and so on.  
> Don't expect regular updates, neither of us are good at that.  
> Happy reading!

The door to the shop opened with a ding, and Sam, Dean, and Cas meandered in. As Dean looked around, Sam went up to the counter.  
“Hey, d’you think maybe you could get the manager? He’s an old friend of our dad’s.”  
The employee nodded, “I’ll be right back, sir.” He disappeared behind a door. Dean came up behind Sam.  
“Sam, there’s a fuck-ton of dolls in here. It’s givin’ me the creeps. I don’t like dolls, Sam.” Dean muttered into Sam’s ear. Sam turned around.  
“Sam, Dean. This doll’s eyes appear to be, following me.” Cas held up a doll with scarily realistic eyes, just as the manager came out.  
“You the kids who answered Bobby’s phone? What happened to the old geezer anyways?” The manager was an old man, probably older than Bobby was. He was bald, and had wire-rimmed glasses on. “He owed me a favor from back when I saved his ass from a vamp.”  
“Bobby was shot in the head, he died a few months ago, but we can help.” Sam said.  
“Dead, eh? Sounds like he went out with a bang.” The man chuckled. “Sorry, bad joke, anyways, yeah. There’s some weird shit goin’ on ‘round here. Somethin’ keeps movin’ the dolls. I’ve gone over the place with an EMF, nothin’. I dunno what’s happenin’, if you guys could figure it out that’d be great. I’m gettin’ too old for this, or else I’d do it myself.”  
“Any bad history with the place? Mysterious deaths, disappearances, bad court cases, anything?” Sam flipped open his notepad.  
“I built the place like, a decade ago. Nothin’ weird happened here. It’s also completely demon proof, you can’t tell, but I made sure of it.” The man shrugged, “it might just be my imagination. A life of being a hunter does some weird shit to your brain.”  
“Dean. The doll’s missing. It was here a few minutes ago. There’s something going on here.” The other three turned to look at Cas, who was pointing at a clear patch of wood, which would’ve been normal, except everything else was covered in a thick layer of dust.  
“Welp, looks like I can still trust my brain then.” The old man looked proud of himself, “my name’s Jim by the way. That doll was a gift from my neice, she’d had it for 30 years beforehand, I dunno most of its history, but I do know that there shouldn’t be anythin’ weird goin’ on with it.” Jim looked at the space longingly, “she passed a few weeks ago, I was about to take the doll of the shelf. Keep it in memory of her, y’know? Guess I’ll never get the chance.”  
“Your niece was cremated, right?” Dean leaned over the counter, “just to make sure.”  
“Yeah, I convinced my sister. She didn’t want to, though. The doll doesn’t have any of her DNA on it as far as I know, and it wasn’t one she was particularly close to. Here,” Jim scribbled an address down on a piece of paper, “this is where she lives. You can go ahead and chat with her, just to make sure. My cell number is right below it. Good luck guys.” Jim nodded to them, and they left the shop.  
“Alright, to the motel then to,” Dean squinted at the paper, “jeez this guy’s handwriting’s shit, 3461 North Hackett Avenue.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Sam leaned back in his seat. “What about you Cas.”  
No answer.  
“Cas?”  
Dean looked to the backseat of the car, “hey, Cas, answer us bud-”  
Cas wasn’t in the car.  
Dean ran back into the shop, “Cas!” He got no answer, “ay, Jim!”  
“Yeah.” Jim ambled out from the back.  
“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked roughly.  
“Not in here, sorry.” Jim shrugged, “didn’t he go out with you? I saw him trailin’ out after you.”  
Dean ran a hand through his hair, “thanks.” He ran back out to the car, “he’s not in there. Jim saw him come out after us, let’s just go back to the motel and check the street cameras, and go from there.  
Sam looked at Dean, “I hope he’s okay.”  
“Yeah,” Dean started the Impala, “me too.”


	2. Never Trust A Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust a puppet with cut strings or a doll with blood red hair. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Dean has never been very fond of dolls and Cas looks adorable in doll clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm Natureofthefire and me and Bonfiresmoke are going to alternate and build on each others stories. Just a warning I'm not of good as a writer as Bonfiresmoke.

Dean entered the motel and went straight for the fridge, pulling out 2 beers. He tossed one to Sam, and sat down with his laptop.

“Where do you think Cas ended up?” Dean asked Sam as he sat down at the table, pulling out his laptop as well.

“I dunno, Dean,” Sam said, before turning back to his laptop. “I can’t find anything on that place, no murders, no deaths,” Sam said, then paused. “You got anything?” 

“Maybe,” Dean replied, turning his laptop screen towards Sam “The niece was never confirmed to be an accidental death.” Dean scrolled down to a picture of a strawberry blond girl. “Says here her body was found floating in a pond in the city park with no signs of a struggle.”

“They had her cremated though, do you think we’re dealing with a trapped soul?” Sam murmured.

“Yep.” Dean turned the laptop back towards himself. “The problem is where do we start.”

“Well, I suggest we check out the mother, and then call up Jim about what dolls she had,” Sam shut the laptop.

“Grab your suit,” Dean said getting up, “let’s go.”

———————————————————————-

The boys pulled up to a very modern house. As they walked up, Dean whispered to Sam, “okay, I want to be Michael. You be Mike,”

“No, it’s my turn to be Michael. You can be Mike, ”Sam replied.

“Fine, but I get to be Micheal next time,” Dean passed Sam the fake ID for Michael Singer. Sam smiled and handed Dean his ID for Mike Doogle. (A/N so I’m very mad at BonfireSmoke for having Bobby dead so here is a tribute to him (it was a joke I’m sorry you have a terrible sense of humor jeez.))  
As they got to the door, Sam straightened his tie, and knocked on the door. A lady who looked about 50 years old answered. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked 

"Hello my name is Agent Singer, this is Agent Doogle. We’re here to ask you about your daughters death." Sam said, with practiced ease. 

“Oh,” she said, looking down at her feet, "Well come on in then." She opened up the door into a foyer.

“Thank you," Sam said, walking inside. 

“You can make yourselves comfortable in the sitting room. I just need a minute," She said, and started walking away, then stopped and turned back to the boys." My names Melody, by the way.” She left.

“What do you think?" Sam asked Dean 

“She's hot, but too old for me," Dean replied, taking a seat. 

“NO DEAN! Gross! I mean about the way she acted when we told her why we were here," Sam said exasperatingly.  
“Oh,Yeah, she’s either good at acting, or is really upset," Dean said after a moment of consideration.

Melody walked back in.  
“I’m guessing you already talked to my brother, Jim?” She asked, sitting down opposite of the boys.

“Yes, we just wanted to know if anything was off about that night.” Sam said softly.

“No, not really. She always walked by the pond on her way home,” She paused for a minute, smiling “That’s where she met her husband.” Melody’s smile dropped. “I can’t believe she’s gone.”

“We’re very sorry for your loss. Was there anyone that didn’t like Ava?” Dean asked, pulling out a tablet.

Melody snorted. “Half the town hated my Ava. She was so strong headed. Never let anyone tell her what to do.”

Sam and Dean shared a look before looking back to Melody. “Thank you for your time Melody,” Sam said.

“No problem. It’s nice to talk to people,” Melody smiled, getting up. Sam and Dean got up as well, and headed for the door.

“Well, that’s great,” Dean muttered.

“Yeah. Half the town wanted this girl’s head on a plate, it sounded like,” Sam muttered back.

“Let's’ get out of here,” Dean said, getting into the Impala and starting her up. “Tomorrow we go back and talk to Jim,”  
———————————————————————  
Back @ the antique shop

 

A doll sat on the ground looking like a puppet with cut strings.  
“Sorry little Angel, couldn’t have you figuring it out.” Jim said, picking up the doll. “But don’t worry, this spell will only last for a few hundred years, Your meat sack, however, won’t last very long, the pond helps eliminate evidence,” Jim smiled.  
The doll turned its head a little to the right, catching a look in a mirror. Only to see himself a doll in a tiny trench coat, with plastic skin, and black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading
> 
> FYI I introduced Bonfiresmoke to Spn and I’m very proud.


	3. Witches are Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys

Sam and Dean flung open the door to the antique shop. “Jim!” Sam called, “where are you!”

Dean started poking around the dolls, one in the very back caught his eye, and he went digging for it.

“Hey guys!” Jim came around to the front desk, “dija talk t’ Melody?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “from what she told us, it sounded like most of the town wanted this girl dead, so that doesn’t really narrow anything down. But anyways, Dean and I were talking and-”

“Ay, Jim!” Dean cut him off, “can I have this?” He held up a doll.

“Yeah,” Jim replied, “it’s yours. Free.”

“Thanks man. C’mon Sammy, let’s go.” Dean grabbed Sam by the elbow and pulled him out.

“What the hell?” Sam hissed as soon as they got in the car, “we were getting somewhere!”

“What does this look like.” Dean pulled the doll out. It had long strawberry blonde hair, freckles, and green eyes.

And it was wearing a purple off-the-shoulder sweater, jeans, and silver sandals.

“That looks like Ava in the pictures around Melody’s house, but what does that have to do with anything.”

Dean lifted the bottom sweater.

 

_ Ava Lee Harris-Nelson 1978-2013 _

 

“I think this is Ava, and I think I might know where Cas went.”

 

_ “Hey buddy.” Another doll was trying to talk to the trenchcoated one. “Why’re you here? Ol’ Jimbo over there didn’t like my attitude.” _

_ “I was investigating the ‘disappearance’ of his niece. Sounds like he just wanted to lure me and my friends here to trap us.” The doll said. “One of them took Ava, hopefully they’ll find us soon.” _

 

The boys headed back to the motel, setting the doll- Ava- on the dash.

“How the hell are we gonna get her back to being a human?” Sam asked, “I mean, at least we know what’s causing it. One of the employees must be a witch. Now we just have to figure out who was working both days someone disappeared, her and Cas.”

Dean tapped the steering wheel. “We can hack the security footage.”

“Read my mind.”

Back at the hotel, Sam pulled out his laptop and hooked up to the stores’ cameras.

“The only person who worked both days was…” Sam muttered. “Dean, we’ve got a problem.”

“What now.” Dean looked up from his beer.

“Jim’s the witch.”

“Well shit.”

There was a rustling from the table between the beds, when they looked over, it looked like Ava had moved.

“The fuck?” Dean muttered, walking over. There was a message flashing on his phone.

 

_ I ava jim turned me to doll help _

 

“We know you’re Ava. We’re working on it, hey Sam, do we still have that silver knife?”


	4. Witch doctor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible human bean..............
> 
>  
> 
> That make you feel better bonfiresmoke?
> 
>  
> 
> Well I am actually very sorry that this is so late it's not bonfiresmokes fault it's mine and I'm sorry.

Sam and Dean both sat at the dining room table, there laptops open and cold beers at their sides. 

“Okay, So it looks like there have been disappearances ever since John moved into this area,” Sam said

“Anything on the rest of the family?” Dean asks

“Ahh, yep right here it says that Ava was in a legal battle with the Antique shop,” 

“What was it about?” 

Sam sipped his beer then continued his typing. “Looks like it was about the lease of the building,” 

“What does that mean?” Dean says in an exasperated voice while taking a big gulp from his beer. 

“The building was owned by Ava’s father and when he dies it went to his brother until Ava was old enough to take over, apparently she never knew about it and wants the shop.” 

“So what every few years Jim or one of the family members just what turns a person into a doll?” 

“I don’t know Dean, but it looks like every 15 years someones gone missing, up until this year 3 people have gone missing,” 

“So witch turns person into a doll, Witch has kid, kid takes over the family business, Well isn’t that just lovely,” Dean finishes his beer and goes to get a new one. 

“Well looks like we got a case,” 

“Wait do you think that Cass got turned?” 

“Umm, Maybe that would explain why we can’t find him,” 

_________________________________@ antique shop __________________________

“I need to get back to Dean and Sam,” Said Doll Cass 

“You can’t leave man, this place has giant steps at all the entrances with locked doors, the only way out is to be carried out,” Said the un-named doll

“How long have you been here?” 

“A few years I guess there are some that have been here for over 30 years it’s crazy,” 

“Can you take me to them?” 

“Sure dude, hey by the way what’s your name?” 

“Castiel you can call me Cass,” 

The male doll hobbles over to the edge of the shelf before jumping off. He lands on a plush bear the is right below and beacons Cass to follow. Cass sighs and jumps off as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know I’m a horrible person and I really have no excuse for not uploading this I just procrastinated it. Sorry.


	5. Witches in Small Towns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, before July as promised.  
> Sorry for the wait, I hope this makes up for it.

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala, getting ready to go and confront Jim.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean cocked his gun, “you ready?”

“You know it.” Sam replied, “lets go kick some witch ass.”

They got out of the car, and burst through the door of the antique shop. Jim looked up, surprised.

“Hey there guys, what can I help you with?” Dean pulled out his gun, pointing it directly between Jim’s eyes.

“Where’s Cas.”

“I’m afraid I dunno what you’re talkin’ about Dean.”

“Where. Is. Castiel.” Dean said, his eyes hard as stone. “You have three seconds before I shoot. One. Two. Three.”

 

Cas shuffled off of the table after the doll. “What’s your name?” He asked, curious to who he was following.

“I’m Jim, I own this place, or I did. Until the witch took over. He took on my appearance and turned me into a doll. When Ava came by, he turned her into a doll too. He knew he couldn’t risk her disappearing, so he made an illusion of her dead in the pond. He’s been coming ‘round once every 15 years for nearly 45 of ‘em now. Then he turns me back and leaves, threatening me with death if I do so much as breathe a word to anyone.”

“That sounds, difficult.” Cas shuffled after Jim. “How far until we reach the other dolls.”

“I don’t believe you’ll have to travel too much farther.” An unfamiliar voice answered Cas’ question, and as he looked up, he saw another doll.

 

“Three.” Dean made to pull the trigger, but Jim held up his hands.

“Stop, stop! Fine, I’ll tell you where he is! Don’t shoot, please.” Jim walked over to the shelf where he had put Cas. “What the…” he muttered under his breath, “he’s not here!”

Dean narrowed his eyes, and raised his gun again. Sam put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Hold up Dean,” he muttered, “let me take care of this.”

Sam raised his voice. “Can you change him back, even if you can’t see him?”

“Well, yes.”

“Then do it.” Sam raised his own gun, “or you won’t be walking out of here alive.”

The witch blinked, then snapped his fingers. There was an audible  _ whoomph  _ from the back of the shop, then Cas came barreling out from the back.

“Hello Sam, Dean.”

“Cas! You’re okay.” Dean exclaimed.

“Yes, I am fine. I was talking to another doll. This isn’t the real Jim. This is Pierce. He took on Jim’s appearance and turned Jim into a doll, just like he’s been doing every 15 years since this all began.”

The witch shrugged, and began changing form. “Looks like you’ve caught me!” He said cheerfully. “You’re little friend is correct. I’m Pierce.” He did a little bow, whisking the glasses off of his nose. As he stood back up, he ran a hand over his head, dark blond hair appearing in its wake. “And I’m afraid I’ve got to go, toodles!” He made for the door.

“Oh no you don’t.” Cas raised his hand, and stopped him in his tracks. “You’re not going anywhere until you’ve changed every last doll back into their human form.”

Pierce visibly deflated, “and if I don’t?”

Dean stepped forward. “You don’t ever see the light of day again.”

Pierce gulped, and snapped his fingers. Within the minute, there were more people than dolls. Sam looked out to the car to see Ava sitting up in the backseat. He nodded to Cas, who twisted his hand sharply, and Pierce fell to the floor, unmoving.

Jim stepped forward, “thanks, fellas, I dunno what I woulda done without you.”  
“It was our pleasure, see ya around.” Dean called over his shoulder as the trio made their way back to the car.

“Hopefully not!” Jim called back as he walked back into the store, chuckling darkly. “Hopefully, you’ll be too dead to find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for sticking around through all of this.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
